


Fleeting

by Val_Creative



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blood, F/F, Hero Worship, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I flinched back instinctively as her human hands and her thinned, runned stocking came in contact to the already sealing wound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting

.

"You're…"

Her candied-auburn eyes widened on me, gleaming horrorstruck as dark, stringing blood and smaller wafts of black steam began to seep out from the diagonal wound on my lower arm.

I released my scythe, letting it fade from its solid form into smoky remnants rising from my severed neck, and pick up the unconscious gang member by the back of his collar with my good arm.

"He tried to…" The girl started, cupping a trembling hand to her mouth. "He... _oh_..."

]The dripping switchblade lay half-closed at her sneakers. Some of my blood puddle the ground in front of me. I recognized the uniform she wore. Raida Academy.

Shinra mentioned attending as a high school student.

I recognized... _her_.

"You let him... why...?"

She was... yes... the suicidal girl that Izaya Orihara tried to make a victim of for an evening. Who I rode to that location without knowing this.

Who held lightly, sleepily to my waist and felt on my back.

I dropped my delivery for the night- (he let out a low groan as his yellow bandanna-covered head hit the blacktop)- and tapped out a message to her with my uninjured arm.

_"It's alright. Are you hurt?"_

Her light brown pigtails, her plastic sunflowers shivered. She yelled suddenly, her voice filling up and reverberating off of the walls of the night-paled alleyway, "How can you say something like that! He _stabbed_ you! _"_ Kamichika Rio struggled to balance on a foot as she held a leg up to kick off a shoe and peel off a sheer, pink stocking. "You have to apply pressure!" I flinched back instinctively as her human hands and her thinned, runned stocking came in contact to the already sealing wound.

I don't think she noticed. I don't think she remembered that I healed much faster than she.

_"Please do not trouble yourself. I will be fine. You know I am not human."_ _  
_

Kamichika ignored that message, nodding with a satisfied expression at her work as she finished gently wrapping up my left arm. The silky ends of her stocking fluttered freely when she let go.

" _You did not answer my question_."

"I'm not hurt," she whispered.  "I...I never got to thank you for the last time you saved me. You made me rethink. _Everything_. Everything about my life. I just..."

Then I felt her again. Like I had on the back of my horse.

A strong, floaty human presence. A tickling sensation traveling down my spine. She stood on her tiptoes to plant her lips on my visor with her auburn eyes closed, a single, concentrated line forming her brow. As if it took everything in her sleepy, naive will. If I had a mouth, she would have found it in the path she chose to take.

By the time I realized she had disappeared, running; the leather on my gloves came back smeared with raspberry-colored lip gloss. As I touched them to where condensation was cast on the fiberglass.

 

 

 

.


End file.
